Love Story That's Taking Over Me
by LoverOfRumpelstiltskin
Summary: A lonely Goblin King, A girl wanting to escape from her life, an interested enemy of the goblin kingdom. What will happen when Alicia wishes her little sister away only to end up in a war of love and kingdoms? Will she solve the Labyrinth in time?
1. Chapter 1

Hey I'm sorry that I'm starting another story but this is a great idea in my head and I didn't wanna lose it. Pictures are on my profile! Sarah doesn't exist in this one and its going to be done differently.

Disclaimer: I only own Alicia, Janice, Tanya, and Steven.

* * *

><p>"You're ruining my life!" I shouted out at my step-mother storming up the stairs to my room in the attic.<p>

"Alicia! Don't walk away from me!" she shouted at me. I ignored her slamming the floor shut folding up the ladder and locking it. A second later Tanya, my half sister began crying from her crib in the room under me. I sighed angrily and collapsed face first into my pillow screaming into it.

I was supposed to go ice skating in the rink down the road from our farm but my step mother won't let me out of the house. My dad let me go whenever I wanted but then SHE came around and changed everything.

I got up and went to the window that took up my wall and opened it. I breathed in the air and watched the sun set just over our field. I loved living in the country. Sure there wasn't a lot of people around but that's the best part. I sighed and began to sing. Hoping it would help my mood.

"_When Daytime turns to night,  
>When the moon shines bright!<br>When you're tucked in tight,  
>And everything's alright!<em>

_Slip softly to that place,_  
><em>Where secrets thoughts run free!<em>  
><em>And there come face to face,<em>  
><em>Of who you want to be!<em>

_So, swim across the ocean blue;_  
><em>Fly a rocket to the moon!<em>  
><em>You can change your life<em>  
><em>Or you can change the world!<em>  
><em>Take a chance, don't be afraid, life is yours to live!<em>

_Take a chance! And in the best is yet to come!_

_Make a wish!_  
><em>It's up to you!<em>  
><em>Find the strength inside, and watch your dreams come true!<em>  
><em>You don't need a shooting star.<em>  
><em>The magic's right there in your heart!<em>  
><em>Close your eyes, believe! And Make a wish!"<em>

I finished letting my voice ring out.

I looked at the finally set sun. then whispered closing my eyes, "I wish I could escape from this place somehow." Then I shed a tear opening my eyes._ "Whoo"_ I heard from the tree beside my window. I looked and saw a barn owl perched on a branch watching me.

"What? Have you come to yell at me too?" I asked it scowling. It tilted its head then flew away. I rolled my eyes and went back in my room closing the window and curtains.

I got into a pair of pajamas then climbed into bed falling asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up before sunrise the next day. I got up and showered in the bathroom my dad built connected to my room. When I finished I put on an ice skating outfit and a coat over it. I grabbed my ipod and left the house as quietly as I could since everyone was still asleep, grabbing my skates on the way out.<p>

I got my bike from the barn and began riding it to the skating rink down the road. I arrived within 5 min. it was open at this time because the people there were used to me skating so they leave a secret side door open for me.

I went in and took my coat off then put on my skates. I turned on my ipod to 'reaching for heaven' from ice princess and skated her routine with out the mistakes. Doing the triple sow cow, triple lutz, twirls, and other tricks. I've been skating since I was 9. My first competition was a year later.

I stopped skating at age 16 though realizing I didn't want that career. Now at age 19 I live with my family and im doing online college courses to become a psychologist for children and teenagers.

I finished the song with spinning into a bow. Then the song 'bleeding love' came on and I skated to that. Getting rid of my anger. The whole time I skated I failed to see a barn owl perched in the stands watching with awe and curiosity in his mismatched eyes. He flew away as I started to pack up, so I wouldn't see him.

I put my coat and shoes on then went outside. I put my skates on my handle bars and rode home. Then suddenly a barn owl plowed into my chest knocking me off my bike. A great horned owl flew over my head and away. I picked up my bike and looked to the flapping noise. The barn owl had a broken wing and was trying to fly away but couldn't.

His wing was bloody from the horned owl attacking it. 'Why would owls attack each other. Unless they were near each others nests.' I thought.

I approached the injured owl slowly with my palms facing it. It saw me approaching and backed away with every step I took foward.

"It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you. I just wanna help." I said softly. It looked at me hesitantly before letting me get closer. I carefully tried to scoop it up but he squawked at me and snapped._  
><em>

"Fine!" I shouted throwing my arms up. "If you wanna stay here and wait for that horned owl to come and finish you then be my guest." I exclaimed and started to walk away.

I heard another squawk and turned around to see the barn owl begin to follow. I got closer and carefully scooped it up. I held it in the crook of my arm getting blood on me as I got on my bike and rode home.

When I got there the sun had already risen and everyone was up. my dad had already gone to work. I put my bike beside the house and rushed in. I set the owl on the table away from where Janice was having her coffee.

"What is that filthy animal doing in here?" she shouted standing up quickly getting away.

"She's hurt!" I exclaimed after getting some towels, wash cloth, bandages, a straight stick, and a bowl of warm water. The owl let out an angry sound.

"HE is hurt. Sorry." I said put the towels on the table. As if he new what to do the owl got onto the towels making sure not to get too much blood on the table.

"Well don't make a mess." she said going about her own business. I rolled my eyes.

"She has no care for animals. No wonder we don't have any pets." I whispered letting the wash cloth soak in warm water. Then I began to wipe the blood from the owls feathers and wound as careful as possible. Once the was done I pulled the wing out to see the full damage. He squawked in pain.

"I'm sorry but I gotta do this." I told it. I looked the wing over and saw a large scratch on the wing and one of the bones looked out of place. Unfortunately there are no vets around so I popped it back in myself. The owl squawked in pain and tried to flap away but stopped seeing that the action caused more pain.

After it was popped back in I cleaned any other blood. Then put the stick in place and wrapped the wing with gauze and bandages.

"There, all done." I said. The owl looked at his wing then at me. He then leaped off the table and began walking towards the door he stared up at it as if trying to figure out how to open it.

"Oh no. You're not going out. You're staying here until you're all healed." I said picking him up and perching him on my arm.

He squawked angrily. "Too bad." I replied. Walking up the stairs. He moved up to my shoulder so I didn't have to hold my arm up. I got the ladder down and went up to my room closing the floor behind me after the ladder folded up.

I let the owl sit on my dresser as I opened my drawer and pulled out an outfit(outfit 1). I went to the bathroom and took off my skating outfit and putting on the clothes and jewelry than walked out to the dresser with all my make-up and a mirror.

The owl moved aside while I put on some black eyeliner, foundation, and light blush. Leaving the rest natural. I went to my computer and logged on my college classes and worked on it a bit. The owl was on my shoulder looking at my work or around my room. He eventually fell asleep.

I smiled at him and carefully made him perch on my bed post above my pillows without waking him. Then I went downstairs and ate lunch the came back up to find him exploring my room. He was dragging my unused clothes to make a bed on the floor. I burrowed my eyebrows. 'Smart bird' I thought. I just shook my head and continued my classes until dinner time.

Then after the usual dinnertime argument I went back to my room with a fruit bowl for the owl. I saw him asleep in his little bed. I grabbed a nightgown and changed. Then I went to my bed only to find a book on the pillow.

It was titled 'Labyrinth'. I picked it up and sat on my bed. I read through the first chapter and couldn't stop reading. By the time I finished reading the whole book about a princess, goblin king, labyrinth, and a baby. I looked to see it was sunrise. I gave a big yawn and set the book aside and curled up under my blankets and fell asleep quickly.

R&R tell me what you think! sorry it was short


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for reviewing, favoriting, and adding to story alert! I'm going camping for labor day and won't be back until Monday or Tuesday so I'm gonna update this story for you. Pics are on my profile.

Disclaimer: I only own Amelia, Janice, Tanya, and Steven.

* * *

><p>Over the past 3 weeks I read 'Labyrinth' over and over becoming obsessed with it. I guess it was because I understood how the princess felt. The only part I didn't like is the ending. How the princess just basically broke the goblin king's heart and then just left.<p>

What also happened over the weeks is the owl I found was healing very nicely I decided to name him 'your highness' or 'Highness' for short cause he acted like a stuck up king(XD). He was also the smartest bird I have ever met. Like the time Janice took my necklace.

_~Flashback(she's wearing outfit 2)~_

_It was the end of the day and I was on my bed reading 'Labyrinth' for the millionth time and blaring my music in my ears when Highness nibbled softly on the pages. I just swished him away but he bit my finger._

"_Ow! What was that for?" I asked him pausing my music. He looked over to the door. Janice stood on the top of the ladder with an eyebrow raised with impatience._

"_What?" I asked_.

"_Your father and I are going out, I need you to watch Tanya." she said icily at me. She crossed her arms expecting an argument but I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction. I rolled my eyes._

"_Whatever." I replied looking back to my book. She was about to leave but something on my dresser caught her eye. She walked over and picked it up. It was my necklace with a clock in a globe on it. _

"_This is nice." she commented._

"_And it's mine. Put it back." I snapped. She glared then smirked and climbed out of my room putting it on._

"_Hey!" I shouted getting up and following after her but she had already gone out the front door and then I heard the car start up. I sighed angrily and punched the wall then regretted my actions as I help my fist in pain._

_I walked over to my bed and sat down then leaned against the headboard picking up my book and blaring my music in my ears. Highness climbed onto my shoulder and nudged his head on my cheek softly. I paused my music._

"_Thanks." I whispered petting his head. Then I gasped sitting up quickly causing Highness to fall on the bed. He squawked angrily. I just smirked at him. Then began crawling to him. He backed away until he got to the edge. His eyes widened and he looked for a way out._

"_Birds like shiny things don't they?" I asked as if he would answer. He looked back at me then his eyes had a sly glint in them. He hopped of my bed and climbed to the top of my dresser then grabbed something before hopping down and climbing up my bed post back to me. He set a necklace with a music note on it down in front of me._

_My mouth dropped open. I had a shocked look on my face as Highness looked up at me with a smug look. I closed my mouth._

"_Smart bird." I whispered. I shook my head. "So when she comes home and goes to bed. You'll get it back?" I asked petting his head. He cooed reassuringly. I smiled. Then Tanya began crying. I sighed rolling my eyes and putting Highness on my shoulder. _

_I went down and took care of her until Janice and Dad came home. Then they went to bed. I waited until midnight. Then went to their room. The door was cracked open. Highness went in and got the necklace but then he paused at her jewelry box. As if he were thinking. _

'_No! Come back! Come back! You got it!' I mouthed slightly whispering. Highness looked at me. I waved for him to come back. He looked back at the jewelry box and grabbed a couple things before coming back. He was only supposed to get the necklace! He came back but halfway across the room Janice shifted and we froze._

_She started snoring again and he returned back to me. I rushed up to my room hoping I wouldn't get caught. I made it safely. I sighed in relief as Highness and I sat on the bed. I grabbed my necklace from him and locked it in my own jewelry box._

"_Now what else did you take?" I asked scornfully. I put my hands on my hips. He opened one of his talons and set down one of the items. I gasped. "My pin!" it was the pin I got from my dad for my 10__th__ birthday. It was a gold crown and the jewels in it were my dad's, mine, and my mom's birth stones._

_I lost it when my dad first got married to Janice. I shed a tear and hugged it. I looked at Highness. He pushed foward the other item. I broke down crying at it. It was my mother's wedding ring. Janice had stolen them and I didn't even know it. _

_Highness cooed against my cheek. I held my arm out and he climbed on. I hugged him softly and he cooed on my shoulder._

"_Thank you. So much." I whispered softly. I don't know how he knew of those thing but I didn't care. I had them back and that was all that mattered. _

_~Flashback end~_

I smiled as I looked to my jewelry box where the pin and ring were now locked away. My dad was downstair taking the cast on Highness since the last time I tried I only hurt him more by accident.

Then I heard a flapping sound. I frowned. 'Did a bird get in the house?' I thought to myself I got up and climbed down from my room. I gasped when Highness nearly flew into me. I ducked quickly though.

I laughed. "Your flying!" then I frowned and looked down sad. He landed on my shoulder and nudged me.

"Now that your better you get to leave." I whispered. I climbed back up the ladder to my room in the attic and over to my window wall. I opened it. It was sunset. I took Highness from his perch on my shoulder and put him on the window sill.

I looked sadly at him. 'This is the last time I get to see him.' I thought. "You be careful now. No more free loading." I joked lightly. He seemed to chuckle softly.

Then he flew away. Just like that. The only friend I seemed to have was gone. I sighed and closed the window. Pulling the shades closed. I changed out of my outfit(outfit 2) and into pajamas. Then climbed into bed and fell asleep shedding a tear.

After the first week, Highness didn't come back and I didn't see him when I went for walks or when I'd read under the orange tree we had.

It was finally Saturday and a mall had opened up near the ice rink. I dressed in a white dress outfit(labyrinth outfit) put on black eyeliner and sky-blue eyeshadow and clear lip-gloss.

I grabbed my purse and was ready to head out when Janice stopped me. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked crossing her arms.

"To the new mall." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No you're not. Your father and I are going out. You're staying her to watch Tanya." she said mimicking my tone.

"That's not fair! I never get to do anything! It's always you guys going out and me watching the baby! Why not dad and I go out and you watch Tanya! She's _your_ daughter after all." I said crossing my arm.

"Don't speak to me in that tone! You have no right!"

"I have every right! I live here!" I replied. Tanya started crying. I heard the car horn. Dad was already in the car.

"I have no time for this." Janice said walking out the door. "You're staying here and watching Tanya." she finished.

"Don't let the door slam on your fat ass!" I shouted as I slammed the door right behind her. I normally don't curse and I'm normally not mean but Janice is the only exception. Tanya cried louder. The clock chimed 5 pm. The mall was supposed to close in an hour. I sighed and went up the stairs to Tanya's room.

I walked over to her crib. "What do you want brat?" I asked icily leaning over her crib. She pulled my hair.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked. She giggled. I glared. I rolled my eyes and left the room but she started crying again. I sighed and did a 180 degree turn.

"Tubby, tubby!" she shouted at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes. She wanted to watch that stupid show 'Teletubbies'. 'Of course it's stupid. It's for kids.' I thought as I picked her up.

I set her on the floor in front of the T.V. then put in a teletubbies movie. She giggle when it started and began to follow their movements and tried repeating some of the words. I smiled softly at her. I absolutely love kids. Tanya just annoys me so much sometimes. I went to the kitchen and made us both dinner.

By the time we were both done the movie was over and it was 6:30. I picked her up and brought her back to her crib. I set her in it. I was about to leave but she stopped me.

"Sory, sory." she said. She wanted a story. I sighed. Then began a story for her.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful young girl who's stepmother always made her stay home with the baby." I began and picked Tanya up.

"And the baby was a spoiled child and she wanted everything for herself, and the young girl was practically a slave. But what no one knew was that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl and he had given her certain powers." she said looking into a mirror nearby.

"So one night, when the baby had been particularly cruel to her she asked the goblins for help." I looked to the ceiling and said, ""Say your right words," the Goblin's said, " And we'll take the baby to the Goblin City and you will be free."" I spoke with a high pitched evil voice.

Tanya began to whimper. "But the girl knew that the king of the goblins would keep the baby in his castle forever and ever, and turn it into a goblin. So she suffered in silence until one night when she was tired from a day of housework and hurt by the harsh words of her stepmother and she could no longer stand it." I walked back over to the crib and set her down then glared at her remembering the time she took my necklace, then took my dad and Tanya out but left me home with housework.

Tanya began to cry. I sighed and picked her up again. "What? You want me to say the words?" I asked. She settled to a whimper.

"Hmpf. Thought so. You'd rather be a spoiled ugly little goblin then be around me. I wish...I wish..." then I stopped and Tanya began to cry. I held her up.

"I can bear no longer! Goblin King! Goblin King! Wherever you may be, take this child of mine far away from me!" I shouted out. Tanya began crying. Nothing happened. I lowered Tanya and put her back in her crib. She continued to cry.

"Thought so. No one ever listens to me. I'll be stuck in this stupid life forever. No friends, horrible family, and no life." I said starting to cry with her.

"I wish I did know what to say to make the goblins take you away." I said looking at her from leaning against the wall. I shook my head wiping away my tears. I got off the wall and went to leave the room leaving Tanya crying.

"I wish the goblins _would_ come and take you away." I said then slammed the door shut. Her cries rang out still. I sighed. "Right now!" I shouted. Then Tanya suddenly went quiet.

"Tanya?" I opened the door and the lights were off but I don't remember turning them off.

"Why aren't you crying?" I asked worried. I rushed to the crib only to find it empty.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R! Jareth is in the next chapter.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own Alicia, Janice, Tanya, Steven, Kovu, Alem, and any other character you don't recognize.

Pictures are on my profile!

Some things will be the same as the movie like the parents room, while others will be different, you'll see.

Also I'll put in the soundtrack for the story at the end. There will be around 8-10 songs.

Also yes Charlotte you can write a story based on my 'beauty and the dummy' just let me know when its out.

* * *

><p>I heard giggling behind me and turned only to see pillows, blankets, and curtains move as something hid behind or under them. Then I heard a scratching at the window. Highness was at it trying to get in.<p>

I took a step to the large window about to let him in when I heard a cackle behind me. Once again as I turned everything hid. I turned back to the window as Highness squawked.

Then more banging sounded out. I turned every way only to catch a glimpse of what I think was a goblin. In a mirror, under the covers, in a doorway, in the bathroom, or under the bed.

I gasped as the window suddenly flew open and Highness flew right at me. I held up my arms, closed my eyes, and called out his name. He flew back. When I lowered my arms and opened my eyes I gasped softly. Before me stood a man. The goblin King. The curtains billowing around him and glitter floated in the air.

I looked at him in awe. 'Highness was...the goblin king?' I thought to myself in shock.

"You're him aren't you?" I asked. He smirked and tilted his head. Amusement in his eyes. "The goblin king." I said half to myself. Then I slightly smirked and crossed my arms.

"How's your arm, Highness? Or should I even call you that anymore?" I asked my smirk disappearing and a glare took it's place.

"I do apologize for spying on you but you caught my interest. Now what would you like me to do with the baby?" he replied walking foward slightly. My eyes widened. Tanya! I almost forgot about her.

"Giver her back!" I demanded.

"What's said is said." he said carelessly crossing his arms.

"But I didn't mean it!" I exclaimed.

"Oh you didn't?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"It was just part of the story. Please! Where is she?" I asked stepping closer.

"You know very well where she is." he replied. I looked down. 'The goblin kingdom.' I mouthed. Then looked up. He still wore a smirk.

"Just give her back please!" I asked again.

"Alicia. Go back to your room. Do your schoolwork, go ice-skating, or to the mall, make some friends! Forget about the baby." he said. I shook my head.

"I can't." I whispered. He smiled slightly at my stubbornness.

"I've brought you a gift." he said holding up a hand and a crystal orb appeared in it.

"What is it?" I asked cautiously.

"It's a crystal, nothing more. But if you turn it this way, and look into it, it will show you your dreams." he said as he contact juggled the ball. I watched mesmerized.

"But this isn't a gift for an ordinary girl who takes care of a screaming baby. Do you want it?" he finished holding it up. I looked at it longingly. It was pretty cool.

"Then forget the baby." he said holding out the crystal. I shook my head and stepped away from it.

"I can't. I appreciate what your offering but I can't just trade my sister for an orb to show me my dreams. I already know what they are. Just give me my sister back!" I exclaimed. He scowled.

"Alicia." he said my name slowly. The crystal turned into a snake and he uncoiled it from his hands.

"Don't defy me." he threw the snake and expected me to scream but I caught it in my hand shocking him. The snake turned into a colorful scarf. The goblins laughed as I tossed the scarf aside. We both glared at them and they went back to hiding. The scarf was taken away by a cackling goblin.

"You're no match for me Alicia." Jareth scoffed. I glared at him.

"Just give me my sister!" I repeated. He move to the side and pointed out the window.

"She's there. In my castle. Do you still want to look for her?" I looked at him then out the window. The scene outside wasn't the farm field at night anymore but a labyrinth surrounding a castle at sunrise.

"Is that the castle beyond the goblin city?" I asked walking to the edge of the large window. The bedroom disappeared and we were standing just outside the labyrinth.

"Turn back Alicia, before it's too late." he ignored my question and tried to get me to change my mind.

"I have no choice! Don't you understand that I can't just abandon her?" I asked.

"What a pity." he said shaking his head as I turned back to the labyrinth.

"It doesn't look that far." I said trying to stay positive. I didn't notice him walk closer to me.

"It's further than you think, and time is short." he said softly in my ear causing me to jump slightly. He pulled away some and I turned. He picked up the necklace from my around my neck. The one with the clock in the globe. I looked at it.

"You have thirteen hours to solve my labyrinth." he said making an extra hour appear on the necklace.

"Or your baby sister will become one of us, forever." he said backing away and fading. I turned back to the entrance.

"Such a pity." were his last words to me.

"Well come on feet. Off to the labyrinth we go." I said walking down the hill. As I neared the wall the sun rose illuminating the labyrinth. It was a pretty site. There seemed to be glitter in the grey stone walls.

I walked up and down for a bit but still couldn't find the entrance. Then I heard a slight snoring sound. I turned around and there sleeping was a creature that wasn't there before.

From the knee down he had lion feet. A lion tail that swished softly, brown hair in the style of a mane. Two lion hears poked out of the hair. Tan skin and from the elbow down he had lion paws. He wore tan pants and a white but sandy button up shirt. He looked about fifteen. He reminded me of a fawn but instead of half goat he was half lion.

'Cool!' I thought to myself. I cleared my throat. His snoring slightly stopped.

"Excuse me!" I said poking him. He growled lightly and woke up. He blinked softly waking up. Then he yawned and gave a big stretch. Then he stood up and arched his back cracking it. He was about an inch taller then me.

"Excuse me?" I repeated. Then he finally noticed me.

"Yeah?" he asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Do you know the way into the labyrinth?" I asked softly.

"Yepp." he said then began to walk the other way.

"Wait!" I called catching up to him. He sighed and stopped.

"What?" he snapped.

"You don't have to be so rude!" I exclaimed putting my hands on my hips.

"No I have to be Kovu." he said his name.

"Well I'm Alicia." I introduced myself.

"I know who you are." he said and continued to walk away.

"Really?" I asked catching up to him.

"Course, everyone in the labyrinth does." he replied.

"Well will you show me the way into the labyrinth?" I asked. Kovu waved his hand and a door appeared and opened.

"Thank you!" I cried walking in. Kovu looked at me confused.

"You're really going in there?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm afraid I have to." I replied. I looked both ways trying to decide which way to go. Kovu followed me in.

"Which way would you go?" I asked.

"Me? I wouldn't go either way. Left is where the fire people are. They can get pretty nasty and right is where the earth creatures are. Their boring but yummy to eat." he said smirking.

"That's horrible! Well if you aren't going to be helpful then just leave!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Fine!" he snapped then swaggered out of the labyrinth as if he owned it.

"Thanks for nothing Kivu!" I cried angrily.

"It's Kovu!" he replied as the doors closed behind him. I scoffed. Then decided to go right.

The path soon turned into trees. Getting thicker and thicker before the sun was blocked out. I walked in the thick forest trying to find more light. I tripped over a root that I failed to see.

I fell to the ground scraping my hands. I sigh getting on my knees.

"Are you alright?" I heard an old mans voice ask. I looked around but didn't see anyone.

"Over here." the voice said again. I looked at the tree next to me and gasped. There was a face on it made of vines and leaves(A Greenman).

"I asked if you were all right child." the face spoke. I nodded slowly still trying to comprehend that I was talking to a tree.

"Good. I'm dreadfully sorry about my roots. They tend to have a mind of there own sometimes." he chuckled.

"Oh. That's all right. It's my fault for not looking where I was going. Though I can barely see. I'm Alicia by the way." I said standing up and brushing myself off.

"They call me Alem." he replied.

"Who do?"

"Why the will 'o' wisps of course. Or you may know them as fire flies or jack 'o' lanterns." he chuckled at the name.

"Oh. Well I haven't seen any since I've gotten here."

"Of course you haven't. Their very cautious around people. Though I bet if you'd sing for them they may help you find your way." he said wisely.

"Hmm. Thank you." I said curtsying.

"My pleasure child. Good luck. If you should need me just call my name." he replied and seemed to go to sleep as the vines and leaves that made his face disappeared.

I walked a little ways looking around for the will 'o' wisps but had no luck. Then I remembered Alem 's words. '_I bet if you'd sing for them they may help you find your way._' his words repeated in my head. I sighed and though of the perfect song to sing in times like this. I didn't notice a great horned owl watching me from the darkness. Analyzing me.

"_Ooo oooo ooo ooo oooooo._

_Ooo oooo ooo ooo oooooo._

_Lost in the darkness  
>Hoping for a sign<br>Instead there's only silence  
>Can't you hear my screams?" <em>I began to sing and slowly walked foward. Then some voices joined me on the next verse.

"_Never stop hoping  
>Need to know where you are<br>But one thing's for sure  
>You're always in my heart<em>." I thought of Tanya as fire flies or should I say will 'o' wisps came out of there hiding and joined my singing while guiding me to the way out.

"_I'll find you somewhere  
>I'll keep on trying<br>Until my dying day  
>I just need to know<br>Whatever has happened  
>The truth will free my soul.<em>" I sang as if I were singing to Tanya. The Great Horned owl stayed out of sight but followed us watching in awe.

"_Lost in the darkness  
>Tried to find your way home<br>I want to embrace you  
>And never let you go.<em>" I hugged myself and continued following the will 'o' wisps.

"_Almost hope you're in heaven  
>So no one can hurt your soul<br>Living in agony  
>Cause I just do not know<br>Where you are._" I hoped Jareth was taking good care of Tanya.

"_I'll find you somewhere  
>I'll keep on trying<br>Until my dying day  
>I just need to know<br>Whatever has happened  
>The truth will free my soul<em>." some of the will 'o' wisps came on my shoulders while the rest continued to lead the way.

"_Wherever you are  
>I won't stop searching<br>Whatever it takes me to know._" the will 'o' wisps continued with the ooo's. I could see a light ahead as I finished the song.

"_I'll find you somewhere  
>I'll keep on trying<br>Until my dying day  
>I just need to know<br>Whatever has happened  
>The truth will free my soul<em>." My voice rang out as I finished. I turned smiling at the wisps.

"Thank you!" I cried out. They left some kissing me on the cheek. Some in the branches waving happy to have heard a song. I turned back around and continued on. I then noticed a weight on my shoulder. One of the wisps was sitting on my shoulder smiling at me.

She reminded me of tinker bell with the outfit she wore but this wisp had brown hair and a cute baby like face. She looked around thirteen if she was a human. Even in the daylight a soft glow came from her.

"You wanna come too huh?" I asked. She nodded her head happily. A tinkling sound came from her when she did it. I chuckled.

"Okay. What's your name?" I asked. She held her hand up in the air and put her index finger and thumb together then shook her hand as if ringing a bell.

"Bell?" I asked. She nodded happily. I smiled.

"I'm Alicia." I introduced myself for the umpteenth time that day. Bell stood on my shoulder and curtsied before sitting back down. I chuckled then continued on. I was in a clay wall maze. Dead plants hung from the walls and weeds grew from the tiles I walked on. I turned so many times but everything seemed the same.

Then I turned and ahead of me was a tiny man. He was inspecting something on the wall. Bell tried to get me to turn away by pulling on my ear. I just swished her away.

"Excuse me?" I said tapping the little man on the shoulder. He jumped with a grunt and pulled out a tiny knife cutting my finger.

"Ouch! I wasn't going to hurt you!" I exclaimed putting my finger in my mouth to stop the blood flow. He looked me up and down then smirked and put his knife away.

He was in blacks, browns, and dark greens. He came up to my knee and had dirt all over him. His facial features were hard to see because of all the overgrown hair.

"Could you help me through this maze?" I asked as politely as I could. He smirked at me.

"Yeah sure." he said overly nice in a rough voice. "Follow me." he said walking ahead. Bell once again tried to get me to turn away.

"Stop Bell. I'm sure he's fine." I said and began to follow the little man. We then came up to an overly happy path and he continue foward. I stopped.

"Are you sure this is the way?" I asked. Looking at all the colorful flowers that seemed to have a hidden meaning.

"Yeah. Why you don't trust these harmless flowers?" he asked mockingly. I scowled about to go foward but a roar behind me sounded out. Kovu ran past me and tackled the little man I was following. He then bit his neck and with a crunch the little man was dead. Bell had her eyes covered. My eyes were wide with horror. Kovu turned to me.

"What did you think you were doing?" he slowly asked me turning to me on all four paws glaring.

"I was following my only guide at the moment to a way out of this maze! Then you just slaughtered him for no reason!" I yelled at him pointing a hand to the carcass.

"You were following a boggart. All they like to do is cause trouble and mislead Runners of the Labyrinth to there death." he said standing on two paws again looming over me. My eyes widened.

"Watch." Kovu said picking up the carcass. He tossed the corpse into the flowers that nearly blocked the path. The moment the body touched one all the vines grabbed at it and tore it apart. Turning into man eating plants. All I could do was stare in horror.

"See?" he said. I nodded softly.

"So which is the right way?" I asked. Kovu led me around the corner and to a path that looked awfully dark and scary. He pointed down it.

"You've gotta be kidding me." I said staring down the path. Even Bell was pulling me in that direction.

"The right path is often misleading. Thing aren't always what they seem here." Kovu said starting down the path. I followed him. A ding sounded from my necklace. I looked at it. I had twelve more hours.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R! I hope you liked it. Pictures and the Website with the info on what creatures were in this chapter is on my profile. Except Kovu he came from a dream of mine. I made him up.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry I haven't updated! But I've gotten some new ideas for this story and now I'm writing them! Enjoy! Also if I misplace something like if it was close to the castle in the movie but far from it in my story then it's because the labyrinth always changes and is always different for each runner. So mine will be very different but will still include some characters from the movie and possibly the manga.

Disclaimer: I only own Alicia, Janice, Tanya, Steven, Kovu, Alem, and any other character you don't recognize.

* * *

><p>We had walked through the dark forest for a while and had no trouble so far.<p>

"We've just entered firey territory." Kovu said. At those words Bell gasped and flew away.

"Where did she go?" I asked worried.

"Probably home. Firey's eat wisps." he replied. Then I heard him roar. I turned to see he was gone.

"Kovu!" I shouted looking around but caught no sign of him.

"Great! Thanks a lot!" I shouted to the sky. I sighed and continued on. I soon heard music and came upon some odd creatures dancing around a fire and singing. They were weird combinations of monkeys and birds with orange feathers on random parts of their body. They must be the fireys. I giggled which got there attention.

"Hey look guys it's a runner!" one of them shouted and pointed to me. Two others popped up behind me and pushed me foward to the others.

"Hey!" I cried out as I stood up from where I was pushed.

"Hay? Hay is for horses!" one exclaimed then they all burst out laughing.

"What? What is going on?" I asked confused. They then began dancing and music started from out of no-where. Then they began singing and dancing around me. My love of music overpowered my confusion and I smiled and nodded my head to the beat.

"_**I wanna party**_

_**I wanna samba**_

_**I wanna party**_

_**I wanna samba  
>I wanna party<strong>_

_**And live my life (my life)**_

_**I wanna party (party) And flyyyyyyy**_**.**" they then used vines to fly through the air. I smiled.

"_**Imma fly, fly just like a bird(let's rock!) **_

_**So let me fly just like a rocket, then (ok)**_**.**" then one used a see saw log to toss the other in the air for the next line.

"_**Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen (hey).**_" he came back down and landed in the others arms and continued singing.

"_**Cause once we started, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then (hey)  
>Cause I just want to live my life and party (hey)<strong>_

_**All I want is to be free, and rock my body (ok)**_

_**Been around the world and I wanna live my life**_

_**I real Cause I real I real, I realize  
>I wanna party (party)<strong>_

_**I wanna samba (party)**_

_**I wanna party (party)**_

_**And flyyyyyyy.**_" when they continued on I began to dance with the main singer and did my best to keep up while laughing.

"_**I'm that samba, samba **_

_**Master, master, master, master, master  
>Who shall sound from my ghetto blaster, blaster, blaster, blaster, blaster<br>You dance fast, But I dance faster, faster, faster, faster, faster  
>You're too slow <strong>_

_**You need to catch up.**_**" **I laughed but kept dancing.

"_**You can dance, and dance, but I…  
>I wanna party (party)<strong>_

_**I wanna samba (party)**_

_**I wanna party (party)**_

_**I wanna samba (party)  
>I wanna party (party)<strong>_

_**And live my life (my life)**_

_**I wanna party (party) **_

_**And flyyyyyyy.**_" they once again threw their heads up higher in the air and came down singing:

"_**ohoowohwoowohwooowoh**_**.**"_  
><em>  
>"<em><strong>Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey.<strong>_" they sang and pointed to me as I perched myself on a vine and they swung me up as I began singing amazing them all since sunlight glittered through the treetops showing only my silhouette and some of the leaves made it seem like I had wings.

"_Laya laya laya layaaaaaaaa. Laya laya laya laya laya laya laya layaaaaaaaa._" As my last note rang out they lowered me down.

"_**Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey(yeah!)  
>Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey ,hey(yeah!)<br>Hey, hey, hey, hey**_." then the music stopped and we all laughed.

"It's been fun guys but I gotta go and get through to the castle." I said pointing my thumb behind me and I walked away.

"Hey wait! But the party just started!"

"Yeah come back and sing more!" they shouted following me.

"I will next time!" I shouted then ran off before they could protest. I looked at my clock and noticed ten minutes have gone by but my mood was better because of the music. I smiled and kept going. I soon came out of the forest and to another maze. I groaned.

"Not another one." I said but continued on none the less. No matter where I turned the path seemed to change and I couldn't find my way. I sighed. I then picked up a white rock and scraped and arrow into one of the tiles onto the ground before walking in that direction and doing the same for whatever turn I made. If I came to an arrow I'd take a different way but it soon got old because everything looked the same. I marked another tile and walked foward looking left and right then sighed and turned around only to notice my arrow was turned the opposite way.

"Someone's changed my arrows!" I cried angrily while throwing down the rock. I turned another way only to see a dead end. I turned back around but froze in my tracks.

"This wasn't here before." I muttered to myself. In front of me were two doors with two er...four guards in front of each. They looked like two dogs holding a shield. One upside down while the other was right side up.

"This was a dead end a moment ago." I said confused.

"No that's the dead end behind you." the blue top said making the others laugh. I scowled and looked behind me. He was right! A dead end had popped up and since there was no where to turn it forced me to go up to the guards.

"So what am I supposed to do?" I asked them.

"Well the only way out of here is to try one of these doors." the bottom red one said.

"One of them leads to the castle while the other leads to..." the bottom blue began.

"Certain death!" they all finished at once. I sighed.

"Well which is which?" I asked putting a hand on my hip. They all looked at each other.

"We can't tell you." bottom red said.

"Why not?" I asked taking a step closer. The bottom two looked at each other.

"Ummm well we don't know." bottom red replied.

"But they do." bottom blue said and they both looked to the top of the shield where two other heads were.

"Why didn't you just say so then I'll ask them." I said. 'Why are they wasting my time?' I thought angrily.

"You can't ask us. You can only ask one of us. It's in the rules." top red said.

"Yepp. And only one of us tells the truth and the other always lies. That's in the rules too. He always lies. " top blue informed me before ducking behind the shield.

"I do not! I tell the truth!" red protested.

"Oh what a lie." blue said looking away from him. The bottom ones giggled. I sighed and walked up to the blue since blue was a positive color.

"Okay. Answer yes or no. Would red tell me that this door leads to the castle?" I asked blue while pointing to red and looking at the door behind blue. He looked very sure of himself.

"No."

"Okay then the other door leads to certain death and this door leads to the castle." I said surely while smiling. They ooo'ed.

"How do you know? I could be lying."

"But then you wouldn't be. So if he told me that you said no then the answer is yes." I informed him.

"But I could be telling the truth." blue protested.

"But then he would be lying so if he told me the answer was yes then I know the answer would still be no." I replied and confused him.

"Wait a minute. Is that right?" blue asked red.

"I don't know I never understood it." red replied making them all laugh.

"No it's right. I figured it out. I think I got this now." I said walking to the door behind blue. I pushed is open and could see the castle not far from where I was.

"This is getting easier and easier." I said but spoke to soon because I suddenly dropped. I screamed all the way but hands were growing on the walls which eventually stopped me from falling.

"What is going on? I got it right!" I shouted.

"Sure you did but it's too soon. The king always cheats." some hands formed a face and spoke.

"But that's not fair." I protested.

"Course it's not. Nothing is in the labyrinth." they said. Some giggled.

"What are you?" I asked.

"We're helping hands." they replied.

"So come on. Which way?" they asked.

"Which way? What do you mean?" I replied.

"Could I go back up please?" I requested. They whispered among each other.

"Nope it's against the rules." they said then dropped me. I screamed more.

"Why the hell would you ask then?" I shouted but didn't get a reply.

I fell through a round door that closed behind me. When I landed I felt pain through my ankle making me scream out and collapse. There was very little light. I sighed and did my best to hold back tears. I was trapped with a sprained ankle. I failed at stopping tears because they began to fall. I started to sing to try to make me feel better.

"_I thought I did what's right._

_I thought I had the answers._

_I thought I chose the surest road_

_but that road brought me here._" I sang looking around and sniffled.

"_So I put up a fight._

_And told you how to help me._

_Now just when I have given up,_

_the truth is coming clear._" I looked down and sighed.

"_You know better then I_

_you know the way._

_I've let go the need to know why, _

_for you know better then I._" I sang softly then looked into the light.

"_If this has been a test,_

_I cannot see the reason_

_but maybe knowing I don't know_

_is part of getting through._" I then remembered the times when my mother died and I had to take care of my dad.

"_I try to do what's best,_

_and faith has made it easy._

_To see the best thing I can do _

_is put my trust in you._" I closed my eyes and continued to sing a bit louder.

"_For you know better then I_

_you know the way_

_I've let go the need to know why_

_for you know better then I_." I then remembered Jareth as an owl helping me.

"_I saw one cloud and thought it was the sky._

_I saw a bird and thought that I could follow_." I smiled remembering running under Jareth as he flew in owl form before he came to me.

"_But it was you who taught that bird to fly._

_If I let you reach me,_

_will you teach me?" _I got louder and stood on my good leg looking up into the light.

"_For you know better then I! _

_You know the way!_

_I've let go the need to know why_

_I'll take what answers you supply_." I sang the last line softer while sitting back down.

"_For you know better then I._

_You know better...then I._" I ended the song didn't really help my tears for I kept crying. I cried into my hands. I didn't notice the horned owl in there had transformed into a man and was kneeled in front of me.

"Please don't cry." he said causing me to gasp and look up. "I can help you." he said smiling and holding out a hand. I wiped my tears away and looked at him suspiciously.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Is that really important right now?" he asked. Before I could reply a ding sounded from my necklace. I had eleven hours left. I sighed.

"I guess not." I replied taking his hand. He helped me up. I accidently stepped on my injured ankle and nearly fell but he caught me.

"Careful." he said then put and arm around my waist to support me. He was much taller then me. I looked at him and notice he had pointed ears and fair skin.

"You're an elf!" I exclaimed. He laughed.

"Yes I am." he said smiling before snapping his fingers of his free hand. Light flooded the room.

"Where am I?' I asked.

"An oubliette. Only one way in and no way out. Unless of course you know the right way." he said then lifted his hand and moved it. A board from the floor went to the wall and opened revealing a hallway.

"You know magic? Is there anything you can't do?" I asked smiling up at him. He smiled softly at me.

"Maybe." he replied then helped me continue foward.

"Do you know the way to the castle?" I asked.

"Of course I do. That's where we're going." he said smiling and glancing at me before looking ahead as we kept walking. Well me limping and hanging onto him while he held me and walked.

"Oh thank you!" I hugged him. He chuckled. Then a small crystal ball rolled by us. I pulled him with me to follow it and watched as it landed into a cup of a blind goblin dressed in rags.

"Well what have we here?" it asked angrily.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about." the stranger said angrily.

"Nothing? Nothing! What are you doing in my labyrinth." the goblin cried angrily before peeling that hat and rags off changing into Jareth. My mouth fell slightly open at the change.

"Claiming something." the stranger replied tightening his grip on my waist.

"What is going on?" I asked looking in between the two.

"Alicia, come here. You can't trust him." Jareth said holding a hand out. The stranger's hand tightened more on me.

"Well I can't trust you either apparently! You cheated resulting in me spraining my ankle." I cried angrily at Jareth. He frowned and looked down to the foot I was holding up. He then crouched to it before flicking it.

"Ouch what was that for?" I asked angrily. My ankle went numb before I got feeling in it again. I turned it feeling for pain but felt none.

"You healed it." I said letting go of the elf while trying to step away but he kept his arm on my waist while smirking at Jareth.

"You must get away from him Alicia. He's an enemy to my kingdom. He was the horned owl that attacked me." Jareth exclaimed while pointing to the elf stranger.

"Though if it weren't for him I would have never met you so I suppose one good thing came from it." Jareth said while glaring at the elf.

"Why not give me her as a thank you present." the elf said while pulling me along.

"What? No! Release me now!" I said pulling away from him and backing away. He scowled.

"Jareth who is he?" I asked looking to him.

"He is Arthion. The elf king of the enemy kingdom." Jareth replied while pulling me behind him and glaring. Arthion mock bowed while smirking.

"How's your fiancé?" Jareth asked while smirking. Arthion's smirk disappeared and he scowled.

"I broke it off once father died. There is no possible way I will marry an ugly troll princess. A beautiful human however is another story." his smirk return as he looked at me. Jareth stepped into his line of vision blocking me.

"Alicia, continue on in the labyrinth I will handle him." Jareth said seriously while not taking his eyes from Arthion. He unsheathed a sword from his side.

"But-"

"No buts! Go! Your friends are waiting." he said while opening another path using magic. I sighed and went down it.

"I will find you again my princess!" I heard Arthion shout before the wall closed behind me. I couldn't help but feel concerned for Jareth. I continued straight until I saw light approaching.

'He better not have put me at the beginning.' I thought to myself. But when I came out of the tunnel I was in another dark forest.

"Finally! I was looking everywhere for you!" I heard Kovu say. I looked up into a tree to see him lounging.

"Really cause it doesn't look like it." I said smiling and putting my fists on my hips. He scoffed before jumping down.

"Is Bell with you?" I said looking around.

"Nope. I told you she went home. Now come on. Let's get out of this forest before we run into anything." he said while walking.

"Like what?" I asked curious.

"You don't wanna know. Trust me." was all he replied before we continued on.

* * *

><p>There! I hope you liked it. And the mysterious horned owl is revealed as an enemy king. Review please! I'm also not sure if Bell will return, she might just be like the wyrm and only be in the story for a short amount of time. But I'll add more characters.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I only own Alicia, Arthion, Janice, Tanya, Steven, Kovu, Alem, and any other character you don't recognize.

Sorry it's been a while. I'm in love with Rumple lol.

Thank you so much 'Pinkorpse' for the banner!

_**Pictures are on my profile! Arthion will be portrayed by David Tennant. The sexy man who played the tenth doctor on doctor who.**_

* * *

><p>We had been walking a while now. It felt like we were going in circles. A heard a ding come from my clock. Ten more hours. We still had plenty of time.<p>

"Where are we?" I asked Kovu. He shrugged and swished his tail lazily.

"I thought you were leading us out of the forest!" I exclaimed.

"Me? You're the runner. I was following you." he replied stopping from his place beside me. I stopped too.

"You mean to tell me you were following me, a runner, whom knows nothing about this forest, expecting me to lead as out of here as if I do know it!" I yelled causing some giant insects to fly out of the trees and flee. He shushed me.

"What!?" I asked loudly. He shushed me again. His ear erect and rotating. Searching for the source of whatever he was hearing.

"We're not alone." as soon as he said that a battle cry shouted above us. Men covered head to toe in armor jumped from the trees and attacked Kovu causing him to roar in pain from the arrows that hit him. Ropes were binding his feet.

"No! Let him go!" I shouted an arm around my waist stopped me from running to Kovu.

"Easy princess." was whispered into my ear. I turned to see a smirking Arthion.

"Let me go!" my cries were ignored.

"Tie up the beast and put him in that bog of Jareth's." Arthion commanded.

"Yes your majesty." a soldier said. Kovu was gagged and carried off.

"Shame on you for running away from me princess." Arthion said forcing me to look at him. I glared at him holding in my tears.

"Oh you really are beautiful." he said gazing at my features. I've had enough. I punched him in the gut and ran as fast as I could in a random direction.

"Stop her!" I heard him shout. I heard arrows fly. Many missed but not all. I cried out and fell as I was hit in the side, leg, and shoulder.

"No! Not that way!" he shouted angrily at his soldiers.

"Alem!" I cried out. The soldiers nearing. Vines came out and grasped their waists hoisting them into the air. I panted as blood flowed from my wounds. The pain getting worse from the dirt the had gotten in them when I fell. I tried to stand only to collapse into Alem's vines. The last thing I saw was Arthion coming closer and Alem's veins covering me in a protective cocoon.

I awoke later in a cave. My wounds had been wrapped and cleaned. I gasped sitting up. I looked at my clock. Seven hours had passed.

"No!" I only had three hours to finish the labyrinth.

"Easy child." a young woman's voice said. I looked to see a white haired human looking figure only she wasn't human exactly. She was different looking.

"I am Kira, Alem brought you here to the podling village. He said you needed help." she spoke putting down the tray she was holding.

"I suppose I did. If you don't mind me asking. What are you?" I asked curiously while taking a bowl of fruit from the tray. She giggled.

"I'm a gelfling. One of the last unfortunately. But my mate Jen and I hope for more." she replied. I finished the fruit and took a long drink from the cup on the tray. It tasted sweet like peaches.

"Thank you so much. But I must get going. I have to finish the labyrinth and save my sister." I said standing and limping to the cave opening. I was a few feet taller then her.

"I understand. You will always be welcome here Alicia." she said smiling kindly. I stopped and turned.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I am a seer. I've known you were coming for quite some time now. The rest of your journey will be hard. But you will pull through." she finished and went back inside the cave. I tilted my head in curiosity then shook it. I continued to limp on. Passing many very small humanoid creatures I assumed were the podlings. They spoke in a different language. Greeting me before going on there way. I came to the edge of the village and saw I was in another forest but this one had smaller trees and bushes. Different from the oak trees in the last one where I was attacked.

"I hope Kovu is alright. I said then continued on. I walked for quite some time. Another ding sounded from my clock. I sighed in frustration. Two more hours. My stomach grumbled. I only had a little bit of the fruit and walking did require a lot of energy.

I looked around at the trees. One had peaches! I smiled and grabbed one. Smelling the sweet essence before taking a bite. The juices that flowed into my mouth were sweet and delicious. satisfying my hunger. I finished the peach and went to get another but felt dizzy. What if they weren't regular peaches?

"Oh no." I whispered before falling and fainting once again.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R! I'm sorry it's so short and rushed but next chapter will have Jareth.<p> 


End file.
